


Remnant

by midnight12181



Category: Kingdom Hearts
Genre: Drabble, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-08-10
Updated: 2011-08-10
Packaged: 2017-10-22 11:10:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 169
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/237419
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/midnight12181/pseuds/midnight12181
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Nobodies can be troubled by remnants of feelings no longer felt.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Remnant

**Author's Note:**

> Title: Remnant  
> Fandom: Kingdom Hearts  
> Author: Sprink  
> Rating: PG  
> Disclaimer: Standard disclaimers apply. Xemnas and Saix are owned and operated by Square Enix and Disney.  
> Warnings: None
> 
> Note: This is a very old fic. I've edited it a touch, but the core of it remains intact.

"We are nothings, Saix," Xemnas said, looking at the scarred man. "We have no emotions, no *feelings*."

"I understand, but I have a remnant of a feeling, and it plagues me."

Saix's comment appealed to the scientist in Xemnas. Oh, how he loved a good experiment. "Explain."

Saix's eyes closed slightly as he tried to find the appropriate words to explain exactly what he was 'feeling'. When he opened them to look at the Superior, the fire in them made Xemnas smile ferally.

"I see," Xemnas said, still smiling as he began to circle the scarred man. "Name your remnant, Saix."

A small snarl left Saix's lips as he spoke. "Desire."

Xemnas chuckled darkly. "And towards what is this remnant directed?"

Saix could not look the Superior in the eye as he remained silent.

"I asked you a question."

Saix finally looked up, the lusty fire still making his eyes fierce. "You."

"I see," Xemnas chuckled, turning to walk away. "Let us study this further, Saix. In my chambers."


End file.
